Paper Airplanes
by SillyKwado
Summary: As two best friends make their way to the park Arthur keeps talking, but Alfred can't seem to pay attention. His attention is on the Brit, but not quite like he's supposed to... USUK AU! fluff!


Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, two best friends, walked awkwardly side-by-side down the street on their way to the park where they used to play at when they were kids. They were always together whether it was playing videogames, going to parties, or even asking out girls. If you asked one of the boys to a party, the other is sure to come. Even as they got into high school and joined different social circles they were still inseparable.

For as long as Alfred could remember, Arthur was his best friend. The only person closer to him was his twin brother, Matthew. They've been neighbors forever and, to be quite honest, they're not sure whose family moved into their house first. Their bedroom windows were directly across from each other and Alfred probably knew Arthur's house almost as well as he knew his own.

Whenever they had their windows open and no breeze was sweeping by, Alfred would write something on a piece of paper and send it to Arthur by paper airplane. Arthur would then write something and send the plane back, although the paper wouldn't quite make it and land in the bushes below Alfred's window. The American boy would laugh and then run down to get the paper. Arthur never was able to successfully return the paper airplane, though he did get close once, but it hit the side of Alfred's house rather than making it through the window (Alfred cheered at that). Of course, when they each got their own cell phone, this game stopped.

But for the first time in a long time things felt awkward between them, and it was all because of _that_.

"-red? Alfred!"

"Hu-yeah? What?" Alfred said snapping out of his thoughts as he looked at Arthur confused who didn't look very happy.

"Were you listening at all to what I was saying?" Arthur said with the slight British accent he's had forever.

"Eh, yes?" Arthur sighed seeing right through his friend's lie. He started to say something but Alfred wasn't really listening. He was instead staring at Arthur's lips. How was it that they tasted so good? Alfred remembered that they were like strawberries and the tea Arthur liked to drink so much. He wondered if they still tasted like that. Was it even bad that he wanted to taste them again? Even though Arthur was his best friend? Still, Alfred couldn't help but imagine it. The feel and taste of Arthur's lips against his own. He craved them more than anything, even burgers, ever since _that_ incident.

It was about a week ago, the two boys were in Arthur's room playing video games and overall just goofing around. They had the comforter on the floor along with chip bags and some game cases spread out everywhere. Arthur was teasing Alfred about his belief in aliens. He even went so far as to suggest that "Tony" wasn't real. Alfred got up to tackle the cackling Brit but he slipped on the comforter and landed on top of him. The American shifted to get up and apologize when he noticed what position they were in. Alfred was lying on top of Arthur with their mouths pressed together.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to get up and laugh as if the incident never happened. What happened though was not expected. Alfred accidentally swiped his tongue across Arthur's bottom lip tasting the tea and chips from earlier. Feeling the smooth and slightly chapped texture. It tasted so good- too good. Arthur gasped and the spell was broken.

Alfred quickly scrambled off blushing furiously as well as Arthur. He left for his own home not moments later, too embarrassed and guilty to even make eye-contact with his friend. How could he have done that? Alfred felt like a fool.

He was lying face-down on his bed a few hours later with only the window open to let in a slight breeze to cool off his still-burning face. His friendship with Arthur was ruined forever and he knew it! How could he even face the Brit again?

Alfred was still lamenting the loss of his friendship, and at the same time trying not to think about the taste of those lips, when he heard something like a piece of paper fall to the ground. He looked up and found a paper airplane on the middle of his floor.

Curious, he went over and opened it:

_I'm sorry about what happened earlier._

_ And I don't know if you'll agree with me, _

_but I liked it, and I hope that we can do it again._

Alfred, shocked yet surprisingly happy, ran over to his desk to write a reply back. He sent the paper plane over moments later where Arthur was waiting for it.

_Me too :)_

"Alfred, are you not listening again?" Alfred was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Arthur who now had an adorable scowl on his face. Alfred chuckled.

"Sorry, Artie."

"You better be. God only knows what you wer-" Alfred bend down and captured his boyfriend's lips in a small kiss- tasting tea, lemon, and, yep, a bit of strawberries.

"Git."

And for the first time in a long time things felt awkward between them, but it was a good awkward.

* * *

A/N

Fastest and shortest thing I've written... hoped you liked it!~ :D

Here's a sequel by Midnight Run inthe Rain since she didn't want to write it:

_Alfred and Arthur later came out to their parents at the same time but separately in their own houses; however their parents already knew of their sexuality and asked if they liked their friend. When Alfred and Arthur admitted their feelings and their relationship, Alfred's mom immediately rang Arthur's dad and said that she wins the bet. _

My friend is awesome and you should read her stuff too if you liked this~! XD


End file.
